Alone Before Christmas
by NaTTyKiinz
Summary: Draco and Hermione spend their Christmas Eve alone with each other at Hogwarts. Let's just say that there is a lot of blood, tears and a flying cat. Christmas One-shot.


**Full Summary: **This is my very first short one shot of how Draco and Hermione spend their Christmas Eve alone with each other at Hogwarts. Let's just say that there is a lot of blood, tears and a flying cat.

"Oh, who ever thought a day gone so wrong  
Would turn out so lovely?  
I'm so glad I found you  
Even though the day went so wrong  
I wouldn't change a thing"  
_**Again- Natasha Bedingfield**_

Hermione starred up at the twelve foot Christmas tree in the private room for professors at Hogwarts. It was twinkling with all it's might and hundreds of presents underneath for the professors. She was sitting down on a rug by the fireplace with hot chocolate in her hands and a book on her lap. She took a sip from the cup and looked back at the book she was looking though. She traced her finger over the title, _Hogwarts: Christmas Memories_, and looked at the millions of photos of students during Christmas time since Hogwarts opened. She was nearly done with the book and looked at the page of Ron, Harry and herself smiling back at the camera. The picture was taken many years ago and it brought back so many memories. A tear ran down her cheek and she couldn't stop the rest from falling. She closed the book and threw it across the floor. She hated Ron and Harry for leaving her all alone on Christmas Eve. They all have promised to stay together for Christmas since this was their last year at Hogwarts, but no they left without even telling her.

Hermione dried up her tears, not wanting to be vulnerable on Christmas Eve. Crookshanks appeared on her lap and purred. A soft smile appeared on her face as she pet her cat. Then Crookshanks began to levitate off her lap and into the air. Hermione looked up at her cat, to dazed to do anything. Once reality hit her, she quickly got on her feet with wand in hand and circled the room. Crookshanks began to meow furiously and Hermione saw a dark outline of someone standing by the entry way. She quickly pointed her wand at the person.

"Put down my cat, now," Hermione said sternly, clueless. If anything she thought she was the only one in the castle that night.

The man started to walk forward and half of his face was being shown by the tree's lights.

Hermione was taken aback.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" she said, her wand still pointing at him.

Draco walked more into the warm room and moved his wand around making her cat move with it.

"What a disgusting creature to have as a pet," Draco said eying the cat.

"Put my cat down, now," Hermione said loudly.

"As you wish mudblood." Draco pointed his wand upwards and with a flick the cat began to fall. Crookshanks began to meow hysterically. Hermione quickly ran towards her cat, her arms ready to catch it. Before her cat reached her arms, it was being levitated once again.

"Malfoy!"

Draco started to laugh that sent chills up and down Hermione's arms. She extended her wand at Draco and saw him move helplessly towards the wall. While Draco groaned in pain as he slid down to the floor, Crookshanks fell on his toes and ran towards Draco. He extracted his claws and scratched Draco's leg. Draco yelled in pain, grabbed the cat by the back of it's neck and threw it out the door.

"I hate cats," Draco spat and slammed the door.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh while watching Draco.

Draco walked over to the fire place and sat down on the rug.

"You're bleeding," Hermione said softly and motioned to Draco's leg. Blood was dripping onto the carpet from his leg and Draco just starred. The anger that they had towards each other a few moments seemed to magically disappear and when they both looked at each other they began to laugh for a brief moment.

Hermione walked into the bathroom, run a hand towel under the warm water and walked back to Draco. She sat down next to him on her knees and tapped the tip of the towel on his leg. Draco looked at her doing this silently. His body jerked as pain rang through his body. He was almost on his knees and muffled his scream in rage. Hermione looked up at him and smirked.

"Sit back down, or else you're going to get your leg infected," Hermione said simply. Draco sat back down and extended his leg to her once again. A spark of pain ran through his body.

"You're hurting me!"

"Oh, like you've never hurt me!" Hermione yelled back. "Now hold still before you get even more blood on the carpet." Hermione moved her loose strands of hair behind her ear and dabbed more blood from Draco.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked slowly. She didn't reply right away and he watched her aid him back to normal. Confusion was filling up his mind, on why this sudden act of kindness was coming from her. Nevertheless, Hermione herself didn't know why she was doing this.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Why are you here?"

Draco sighed and looked back up at the Christmas tree.

"I don't want to be with my family. I don't need to be in a room filled with emptiness and anger. Every year I come home and they always have to say something about what I'm not doing. My life isn't easy like how every one thinks it is." Draco stopped talking and faced Hermione. "So, I stayed here. Why are you here?"

Hermione looked down at the ground.

"I wasn't suppose to be here all by my self. Harry and Ron were going to be here with me but I guess they changed their minds without telling me and left to go home. So, I'm spending Christmas alone this year."

"You're not alone, I'm here," Draco said softly.

The room began to fill up with tense silence. She placed the warm towel over his cuts and looked a Draco. The fire from the dim fireplace was gleaming in his gray eyes. He looked more handsome since the last time she saw him. No wonder so many girls fawned over him. Hermione looked away from his face and then at his arms. They were perfectly muscular and toned, she could already imagine him with no shirt on. Hermione began to blush when he was looking back at her with those intense gray eyes. She picked up the bloody towel and walked over to the sink and rinsed it. She looked over at her self in the mirror and frowned. She had no make up on, her braid was all messed up from that morning and when she looked down at what she was wearing, she couldn't help but gasp. A white over sized sweater, red pajama pants and cat slippers. For all she knew, she thought she was going to be alone tonight and there was no need to be dressed up. Embarrassed, Hermione slipped her cat slippers off her feet and headed out of the bathroom.

Walking out of the door with the warm towel in hand, she bumped right into Draco. His hands were placed on her back to keep her from falling and the towel she was once hold was gone. Hermione looked up and saw where it went, on his head. Hermione went deep red and smiled to her self.

"I think this would be useless for what I am about to do," he said while tossing it over to the floor. Hermione looked up at him, dumbfounded.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione started but before she could speak more, Draco leaned close to her face and was just a second away from kissing her lips.

"I might be bad at it," Hermione whispered, her heart pounded deep in her chest.

"That's not possible," Draco said and kissed her on the lips.  
She was in sudden shock, but that quickly melted away. She felt his hands move to the middle of her back that sent goosebumps all over her body. She finally got her first real kiss and she was glad that it was with him.

Hermione ran her hands through his hair that made him kiss her more passionately. They were both smiling inside, uncaring for whom they are, where they are, or how this shouldn't be happening.

Crookshanks was outside of the door, running his nails up and down the bottom of the door wanting to go in badly. But, sadly, he won't be able to get inside the warm room for a long time.


End file.
